Magic Fountain
by Juvia Loxar
Summary: Happiness. Prosperity. Luck. Fortune. Long Life. Success. Read it all in here. RaeRob


**I wanted to celebrate New Year with some RaeRob goodness, and I wanna share it with my readers. Hehe**

**So before I post Part II of my other story, **_**Mint and Berries**_**, I wrote a series of fluff pieces based on the Magic Fountain. **

**Btw, the Magic Fountain was just a sort of thingamajig that lights up when you ignite it – it's what my family uses every New Year's Eve (we don't use those paraphernalia that go boom). So it's like a mini-fireworks display out of a paper cone, if you know what I'm talking about. **

**If you don't, well tough luck, 'coz I can't explain it any better than I already have. Anyway, so, this year's Magic Fountain my family bought came in a set, and I was surprised each of it was marked "Happiness," "Prosperity," "Luck," "Fortune," "Success," and "Long Life."**

**This kinda gave me an idea. But the inspiration came more from the Neil Gaiman books I've been reading. I guess I've been reading too much eh? Haha. So I wasn't surprised that when reading and re-reading this fic, I sorta integrated his style into the writing. **

**I warn y'all, this is the first time I had done something like this. **

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Magic Fountain**

* * *

**HAPPINESS**

It was the first time that he made eye contact with her that night – and it was the first time, looking into those amethyst-colored eyes of hers, that he was glad he was wearing his mask as he pulled away from her lips. Prior to that was an image of him tasting the wine on her lips as the ball drops.

It was also the first time that night that he actually thought having that party was a good idea.

And there was a moment there that he regretted it. (He didn't regret kissing her; he just wanted to slap himself in the face that he did it in front of the others.)

But the crowd doesn't seem to mind. His teammates didn't seem to mind. The alien princess' state of drunkenness was too strong for her insane jealousy to take over. The changeling was too busy hitting on young women (most of them possessing superhuman abilities) while the mechanical man was too busy keeping the changeling from hitting on young women (even though it's a fact he would just settle for pouring himself a drink while watching the changeling being pummeled with bitchslaps).

It was _her_ that he was worried about. She was, after all, not a fan of public display of affection.

But he stopped worrying when he saw that smile of hers, the kind that she gives him before she nibbles on her favorite spot on his neck, or after he undoes the zipper of her leotard. He let her walk away, because he knew laterwhen the music, the fireworks, and the crowd disappears into the break of dawn, her leotard's gonna look so good on his bedroom floor.

* * *

**PROSPERITY**

_Shorty_.

She exemplifies every sense of the word, and that's why he decided it was going to be his nickname for her. He suppresses a smile every time he calls her that, especially when she does not approve.

And she just rolled her eyes when he told her on New Year's Eve that if she wanted to be able to kiss him without standing on her toes, she should jump up and down and up and down when the clock strikes twelve.

She said who says she wanted to kiss him in the first place?

Then he smirked and said she was such a tease and besides, 2008 is going to be a leap year.

She snorted that little snort of hers and he found the little wrinkle on her nose so cute that he called her Shorty.

She smacked the back of his head with her hand. But she was smiling while she did it.

* * *

**LUCK**

_10. _

The countdown to 2008 has begun.

_9. _

They spend their New Year's Eve as a team, like they always do. But being the mayor's bodyguard for his New Year's Ball isn't what they have in mind.

_8. _

They were glad when the people in the ballroom gathered themselves into a crowd, just in time for the countdown to a new year.

_7. _

_He_ was glad when he finally found the others, but he was not that glad to join the crowd in their counting.

_6. _

The girls were either side of him. One of them started to drop hints that she wanted _somebody_ to kiss as the ball drops, for the sake of such a wonderful Earth custom. The other acted seemed to be as stoic as ever.

_5. _

He remained rooted to the spot, between a girl batting her eyelashes at him, and another, who was obviously aware of the girl batting her eyelashes at him.

_4. _

All the lights go off. The power was out.

_3. _

He took this opportunity to pull one of the girls close to him, close the gap between them, and kiss her full on the lips.

_2._

In the darkness, her mouth was soft and warm against his; and he felt her respond to the kiss.

_1. _

The lights were turned on. His stoic teammate was looking up at him. He was glad he kissed the right girl.

* * *

**FORTUNE**

He just became Gotham's most eligible bachelor, (his foster father finally married a woman named Selena Kyle) and he decided to celebrate his eligibility by throwing a New Year's Eve party in his bachelor pad.

Gotham's most eligible bachelor wouldn't be caught dead sneaking off from his own party.

Well, that was before his next-door neighbor, a petite raven-haired woman who seems to hold a grudge against him, banged on his door and delivered a string of cusses while complaining of his party's noise through his door.

He thought of apologizing; and he snuck off from the drinks, the music, and the women in his bachelor pad and knocked on her door. He apologized. She was surprised.

He surprised her more when he brought her some food from the party. The she surprised him by welcoming him inside her home.

He went inside, and after a few minutes he decided to stay for the night.

* * *

**SUCCESS**

There she was in one corner of the room, the darkest and most secluded one, with an empty wine glass in her hand.

She had let her hair down, and was beckoning him with her eyes to come over. He smirked, because he knew that she was already drunk.

He wasn't exactly sure when he decided to walk over to where she was, but he was right there now, in the darkest and most secluded corner of the room with her.

I'm glad we came to this party, she whispered in his ear.

The ball drops.

He said, You knew there was gonna be wine, as he began to lean in towards her.

She smirked, because she knew that he was already intoxicated with her.

* * *

**LONG LIFE**

He just got out of a bad relationship.

He decided to swear off girls, and that will his New Year's Resolution, he thought.

Which is why he thought that going to his boss' New Year's Party was a bad idea.

After all, he met his ex at a party.

The only women he talked to at his boss' party was his boss' wife and his best friend Victor's fiancée. And there was, well, a woman who looked like she was forced to come to the party like he was.

He was laughing at the guys she turned down asking for a dance with her. The last one was so uncanny that her rejection came with banter. He laughed so hard that she had to come over to the snack table to face him and ask what the hell was his problem.

He said he thought she was cute, and then he had to mentally slap himself for that when that came out wrong.

The woman didn't look so offended, and after a few minutes of conversation she chuckled and said she was swearing off jerks – that's her New Year's Resolution, then she looked up at him, pools of amethyst piercing his blue orbs and asked him he's not a jerk is he?

He just smiled. After all, he wasn't that good at writing New Year's resolutions let alone keeping them. He'll swear off girls all right. This one was a woman, so she doesn't apply.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**This was dedicated btw to **Mussayyy **and **Mind Shadow

**I hope you guys liked it, so let me know what you think of it. **

**Happy 2008!**

**xoxo**

Kiki


End file.
